The New Kid
by JaggerK
Summary: Months after Jason's passing a new Robin is spotted in the skies of Gotham. No one thought to tell Selina about the new member of the Clan.


Gotham

Night

The newest Robin surveyed the wreckage of the two street gangs involved in the turf war around him. That he, Tim Drake, had taken them down was beyond thrilling. Of course, he hadn't done it alone. Batman and Nightwing stood not more than ten feet away from him on either side tying up gang members but he had been part of it. He had done his share of the work.

This was the first larger takedown Batman had let him be involved with. Nightwing had insisted on coming along. A nice family outing, he had said. Robin looked up at the night sky. That was when he saw her.

She was on the building directly above them. She wasn't trying to hide, just crouched on the ledge of the roof watching. Robin wondered why she hadn't bothered to give them a hand. Not that they needed it but since she was there.

"Catwoman." The name fell from his lips with reverence. Both Batman and Nightwing turned to him and followed his gaze skyward. The feline vigilante regarded them for a moment longer then flipped backward out of sight and was gone.

Nightwing sighed. "You didn't tell her, did you?" Batman merely grunted and turned away. "Why am I surprised? I really shouldn't be surprised yet somehow I still am. Why did you not tell her?" Nightwing stood stubbornly watching Batman as he finished tying up the gang members. Robin wondered if the older man would ever turn around but eventually he did.

"You know why." Batman said quietly.

"Because she doesn't want to talk to you?" Nightwing was incredulous. "I'm whelmed, B, whelmed. This was too important. You should have found a way to make her listen to you about this."

Robin thought Batman would respond but he didn't. He simply shot off a grappling line and disappeared skyward. Nightwing shook his head in disgust.

"What didn't he tell her about?" Robin questioned as pulled out his own line.

"You, he didn't tell her about you." Nightwing said quietly.

SELINA KYLE'S PENTHOUSE

4 NIGHTS LATER

Selina's penthouse was two levels at the top of Gotham's most secure skyscraper. Added to it, was the extra layers of security of that Bruce had put in to place. Tim balanced on the overhang of the patio in his uniform wondering how he should approach the occupant.

It had taken him four nights to find a chance to get away from Bruce, and work up the courage, to go to the penthouse. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous about this meeting. He had approached Nightwing and Batman. He was Robin. Surely talking to Catwoman wouldn't be that hard.

She had to understand that Batman needed a Robin, that he needed him. Things couldn't continue the way they had been, they –

"How long are you planning to stay up here?" Catwoman's voice came from behind him. Tim froze. "Are you going down? Or were you planning to just skulk around? Just so you know that's not really a Bird thing."

Tim slowly turned around standing up as he did. She stood just behind him in all her feline glory. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. He simply stared at her.

As impressive as Tim thought she was when he was following the family she was even more so up close. His brain refused to form sentences so he could speak.

Selina sighed to herself. It was probably better to just to get this over with. As she moved past the boy she pushed his chin up with one finger. "Careful, puss. You'll catch flies." She continued on to the hidden entrance to her penthouse. She paused and looked back over her shoulder. "You coming, puss?"

Tim nodded and hurried after her.

SELINA KYLE'S LIVING ROOM

Selina stood in her living room with her back to the new Robin. She'd heard whispers, rumours, that a new Robin had been sighted in the skies. Nothing concrete, mind you, no one had gotten a good look. She had dismissed it. Someone would have told her if Bruce had taken on a new Robin. They wouldn't have let her just stumble across it on her own. They had though. Dick, Alfred, and Babs had kept silent likely hoping this would push Bruce to talk to her. Did no one in the League know? If they did somehow the news hadn't made it to Lois and Dinah so no warning had come from them.

Selina closed her eyes and breathed out slowly. When she opened her eyes she turned slowly to face the boy behind her. The costume had changed. Had that been his idea or Bruce's? It was still very clearly Robin though. What was Bruce thinking? Bringing another boy into this fight after losing Jason to it?

When she had come across the three of them fighting the street gangs a few nights ago for a second she had thought he was Jason. She almost leaped into the fray to fight as the family they used to be but then reality hit home. She had no idea who this boy was; Bruce hadn't taken in another child. This wasn't her family any more.

"Cat got your tongue, little bird?" Selina tilted her head to one side. Robin shook his head. "Then you should say something. I presume you didn't just come to stare at me."

"I, I wanted to meet you." Tim swallowed hard. "I met you once before, at a Wayne Foundation Fundraiser. You were with Bruce. I didn't know who you really were then."

"You've met me. You can go now." Selina's tone was dismissive.

"You're upset. Dick said you would be but I wanted you to understand. He needs a Robin." Tim reached up and pulled off his mask so Selina could see his eyes. "Batman needs a Robin. Haven't you seen what he's been like out there since…." The boy's voice trailed off.

Selina stared at him. No, she hadn't really noticed what Batman had been like. There were days she was barely keeping it together, the nights were not much better. As she stared at the boy's face she realized something.

"You're Jack Drake's son." Selina said slowly. "Does your father know what you do with your nights?"

The quick flash of guilt was her answer before the boy straightened his spine.

"It doesn't matter. I'm Robin. This is what I'm meant to do. Batman needs a Robin. He needs me." Tim's body shifted and Selina was suddenly reminded of the stance that Dick would take as a boy in her defense against anyone he felt she needed protection from - Bruce, Jim Gordon, Clark, the League. "Can you understand that? Please?"

"Why is it so important to you that I understand that? It's not like you need my blessing." Selina's eyes widened behind her lenses. "You want my blessing." Tim nodded. "You don't need my blessing. You have Bruce and Dick's. Heck, you have Alfred's and probably Barbara's. Mine is inconsequential."

"No, no it's not." Tim shook his head. "You're a family. You have no idea how long I've wanted to be part of this. Jason was a part of that, he was yours. I can't replace him and I don't want to but I want to know that you're okay with me being here, taking up his name."

"We're not a family, puss, not anymore."

"Do you hate Bruce that much? It wasn't his fault." Tim insisted.

"I don't hate Bruce. It would be so much easier if I did. It was never his fault. There was nothing he could have done." Selina's voice was soft. The silence stretched between them for several moments before Selina spoke again.

"You need to go, puss. He'll be looking for you soon. He likes to know where his Birds are."

Tim hesitated and then nodded affixing his mask to his face as he headed back out of the penthouse. Selina waited until she was sure he was gone before sweeping her cowl back off her head and collapsing down into a chair. Isis swarmed up into her lap and rubbed against her chin.

Selina scratched her ears gently.

"I guess neither one of us is doing very well, Isis, but I think the boy will help him. I hope he will anyway."


End file.
